Life is Random
by NomadGirl12
Summary: My version of a 100 word challenge for Maximum Ride. Fax. No real time setting, but takes place at Dr. Martinez's house. Ranges all genres.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is the longest. The other chapters will contain multiple words, as they are much shorter (most of them).**

* * *

><p>#1- Introduction<p>

Max POV:

I hate introductions. As in, the kind where you have to tell something about yourself. I mean, what am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm Max, a mutant bird-kid freak. Or, Guess what! I have wings _and_ gills!

Yeah, I didn't think so. If you're wondering why I am mentally ranting about this, it's because Ella wants the flock to spend a day at her school. And actually go to class so we can learn stuff.

And everyone knows what the teacher says. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself? Translation: Tell us your name so we can pretend to care then proceed to boring everyone to tears.

I'll probably either act like Fang and say my name and nothing else (He's going by Nick again), or say something intimidating like "My name's Max. Annoy me and I'll break your nose." Add a glare or two and even the teacher will leave you alone.

Right now, I'm glaring at my breakfast as I eat it. Luckily, Ella doesn't have a uniform, so I'm wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt that says Paramore. It may not make the best impression, but it's comfy, and that's all I really care about.

The ride to school seemed to take no time at all, unfortunately. The secretary gave us our schedules for the day. Fang, Iggy (who was going by Jeff), and I had the same classes all day, which was lucky.

Our first class was English Literature, so I asked some random kid in the hallway for directions. We got there just in time to grab seats next to each other. Fang was giving Iggy the layout of the room when the teacher walked in.

"All right, class. We have three students who will be spending the day with us today. How about you stand up and introduce yourselves?" Was I right, or was I right? "My name is Mr. Walker," he continued.

Iggy went first. He stood up and said "Hi, my name is Jeff, I'm blind, and I love science." He sat down again. Fang stood up.

"Hey, I'm Nick, and I like sleeping in," I snorted at that, and he gave a quick grin. Sigh, it's my turn. I stood up and looked at the expectant faces around me.

"My name is Max, and I love ruining people's expectations," I said impulsively. I sat down and the stunned class (plus two snickering bird-boys) turned to face Mr. Walker.

The teacher blinked, then turned around and began to write something on the board. I smiled. Maybe introductions weren't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? Pretty please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. THIS!**

**BTW, this one is not my favourite. I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

><p>#2- Poison<p>

Max POV:

"Girls are better!" I argued.

"Nu-uh! Boys are!" Gazzy said stubbornly. In case you hadn't guessed it already, we were having the age old argument of who was better- girls or boys.

"Name 3 things girls are better are then boys!" Iggy challenged.

"We can walk in high heels!" Ella piped up. "And we can shop for hours!" Nudge added. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to those two to pick the girliest things they could think of. Though I guess that was kind of the point. I cast my mind around for a third achievement.

"Girls are subtler than boys!" I crowed triumphantly a minute later. "Boys just barge into things without thinking, while girls think things through." **(A/N Did anyone else think hypocrite while reading this? Cause I suddenly thought it while typing it!)**

"What is one thing girls are subtler at than boys?" Fang asked. I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Murder!"

I received several blank looks. "A boy would just walk up to someone and shoot them. A girl would use a less public way: poison. Just subtle enough to leave no trace. Haven't you ever heard someone say poison is a woman's weapon?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Anyway, you said name three things, and we did." I stuck my tongue out. "So my point is proven, girls are better than boys!"

"Max?" Fang asked. "Where did _you_ hear that?" I thought.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>#3- Abandoned<p>

Max POV:

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Outside my window, the rain was pouring down steadily.

The rain brought back memories. Jeb comforting us when we were scared by the storm. Him tucking me in, and turning off the light with a smile before he went back to bed.

All that was gone now. It all ended when he abandoned us years ago. I suppose in some twisted sort of way, I should be grateful for him leaving. That's what caused me to really take charge of the flock, made me learn what they needed and when, how to take care of them.

But if that's really true, then why do I still feel so abandoned?

* * *

><p>#4- Crisis<p>

Max POV:

I can't believe this! Ella roped me into helping her with her project (which she had left until last minute) and after _ages_ we finally had everything we needed.

Except for glue. Yeah, the most important material we needed, and we didn't have it. Or, if we did, I couldn't find it.

I had just finished looking through every drawer I could find, and no glue. I groaned out loud.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and shot Fang (of course it was him) a glare, the slumped in my chair.

"I can't find any glue!" I wailed. Childish, I know, but this was a crisis. If Ella failed this project I would never hear the end of it.

"Why didn't you ask? I have some in my room," Fang sounded amused.

"Can I have it? Please?" I was practically begging. Rolling his eyes, he went and got it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled. I grabbed the glue, then without thinking gave him a kiss on the check and ran upstairs to give Ella the glue.

It's kind of funny how easy it is to solve a crisis sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

#5- Dream

Max POV:

I woke up gasping. I'd had the same nightmare four nights in a row. Shivering, I went and sat on the sofa in the living room.

Dreams. Unreliable, I thought bitterly. They turn on you when you're at your lowest.

"Max?" Fang appeared out of nowhere. Ghost. "What are you doing here?"

" Bad dreams," was my simple response. He came over and sat next to me, and to my surprise put his arm around me. I didn't mind, especially since he was warm. I leaned in, and we sat like that for a few minutes.

Before I knew it, I was already half-asleep. I was vaguely aware of Fang lifting me up and carrying me upstairs, tucking me in.

"Sweet dreams, Max," He whispered before he left.

* * *

><p>#6- Shooting Star<p>

Max POV:

I closed my eyes as my head throbbed. I was out on the balcony, leaning against the railing for support.

I opened my eyes, then tilted my head up to look at the stars.

"Max?" Gazzy came outside. "Are you ok?" He joined me at the railing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied as my head pounded. "Just enjoying the view."

"It's so pretty!" Gazzy exclaimed, gazing up at the sky. I nodded, watching the stars twinkle high above us. All of a sudden I saw a streak of light dart across the sky.

"A shooting star!" He gasped. "Quick, Max, make a wish!" Gazzy scrunched up his eyes and frowned, making a wish, I supposed.

Make a wish, Max. But what to wish for? I looked back up at the stars. I closed my eyes.

_I wish that no matter what happens, we stay a family._

Once more, I opened my eyes. Smiling, I ruffled Gazzy's hair. Who knows, my wish might come true. After all, I did wish on a shooting star.


End file.
